


Calling of the Waves

by hallofwisps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Photography, Romance, Selkies, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallofwisps/pseuds/hallofwisps
Summary: Sigve simply wanted to take a break as summer ended. His brother would be moving to Asia for college with his boyfriend, so they decided to take a vacation to their childhood beach home. It was worse for wear, but nostalgic. He didn't expect to nearly drown his first day, in waters he knew like the back of his hand.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I said I would update my other stuff, but like... Selkies... Anyways this is based off an old rp I had with someone. We drifted, but oh well I hope they're doing good.  
> I changed the story a bit, and the ending is a bit obscure to myself- BUT I KNOW EVERYTHING UP UNTIL THEN SO THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE LONG BREAKS LIKE MY OTHER... Less inspired works. Also Dennor week is coming up sooo...

Sigve stepped out of the car, taking in a deep breath of salty air before glancing back at his younger brother. He watched Emil open the back of the car, his boyfriend was helping pull out their photography equipment before he also went to grab their bags from the back as well.

"I'm surprised the place is still standing," Emil commented as the trio walked up the crumbling stone path. 

"It's definitely going to need some cleaning," Leon had responded, grimacing at the dust covering almost every surface. Sigve rolled his eyes, already starting to open windows and pull sheets off furniture. 

"Leon, can you change bedsheets? I'll start wiping counters and windows," Emil instructed, huffing as the other whined but did as told.

"He should be glad I allowed him to come," Sigve said as he entered the open kitchen with several bags. Emil scowled a bit. "He's helping me with my portfolio."

"Right. That's why he's here."

"I don't get why you don't like him-" he blushed as he mumbled, "He makes me happy."

"Probably because he thinks I'm crazy," He muttered back.

"He does not. He just… Doesn't understand you." Sigve rolled his eyes again, putting food into the cabinets and walking through the house to check the electricity. A chill went through his body as he stepped into the last room, the only one that was locked. He had the key, but it still took plenty of jostling and force to open said room. A cloud of dust seemed to float around the room causing him to cough and squint his eyes. He opened the window for this room as well which helped some light enter, although not much due to the murky weather. But now he could actually see the photos hung up and many books, journals, and other trinkets upon the shelves.

Sigve wiped down the picture frames first, mostly ones of him and Emil but occasionally he'd pause at one with their mother. This beach house was her safe space from the rest of the world, and he could still feel her presence and joy. It was run down, the roof leaked, and the lights randomly wouldn't work, but this was her home away from home. His home. With a sigh, he turned to clean up the other items, pausing when he picked up her old journal. It had probably been sitting there for the past six years, untouched. It was a classic brown leather journal, the pages yellowed with age since she had this long before he came around. Sigve smiled fondly as he remembered her showing him and Emil drawings of mermaids and seals she had done along with stories of true love and magical adventures. Stories of gods and goddesses, fairies and spirits, but while also telling them facts about sea life. When he was a boy he wanted to study marine biology, the same way she had wanted to.

He didn't hesitate to turn and call his younger brother through the doorway, "Emil! I found mom's journal, I figured you would want to read it." Emil was already walking back, smiling softly. 

"Maybe you could photograph her favorite places."

"Thanks, Sigve. I'll give it back when I'm done… Leon and I got the rooms set up, I figured we would go out and try to get some pictures of the seals before it storms."

"Go ahead, I'll start dinner and replacing bulbs." Emil nodded and went to grab his camera. "Leon, could you grab the tripod?" There was a mumbled 'I suppose' meant in jest. The two teens made their way out of the small house, footsteps heard on the creaky wooden floors. As soon as the screen door slammed shut and Sigve was alone, his chills came back. It wasn't something he wasn't used to when here. But it felt much stronger each year that he got older, the hairs on the back of his neck rose and a strange ache filled his chest. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he opted to ignore the feeling as he fixed lights. It was not too hard to ignore until the slight ringing in his ear started. Not too annoying, but enough to raise confusion until it finally stopped.

_"Sigve…"_

He frowned deeply, placing the lightbulb he had in his hand on the table. "Emil, Is that you?" It sounded like it had come from outside.

_"Sigve…"_

Sighing softly, he stepped out onto the porch and looked around.

_"Sigve!"_

That was certainly not Emil since he and Leon were down on the sand trying to capture photos of resting seals far off. Sigve looked around, the ache in his chest building. "Hello?"

_"Over here- Sigve!"_

There was quite a loud splash over by the rocky area of the beach. The wind seemed to pick up in sound as Sigve started walking down the front stairs and turning in that direction. It was almost as if the wind were singing and calling his name. Sigve believed in all sorts of things, and that included signs. While his body and gut seemed to tell him to turn and go back inside, ignore the voices, the world around him was trying to draw him closer. A slight gasp escaped his mouth when he saw a hand breach the waves for a moment. _Mermaids, perhaps? Then he best be careful, in case the myths are true._

Carefully, he walked across the slippery, black stones. He didn't have time to check for clams and other marine life in the crevices like he usually would have when he was younger. Instead too hyper-focused on safely making it to the flatter areas at the edge. The clouds started to darken although that didn't deter him yet. Finally, he made it to a fairly large plateau where the water lapped and splashed against the edge. He brushed his hair from his face, staring into the murky water. "Hello? Who's out there?"

At this point, he was no longer expecting anything to come up. He must have imagined the voices, maybe the dust and nostalgia messing with his head. Until he started to notice a blurred shape approaching the surface.

Stepping back, his eyes widened as a person broke through the water, folding their arms onto the rock and smiling up at him. Shaggy blond hair dripped over a freckled face, but most noticeable were the round heterochromatic eyes. One blue, one brown. Letting out a shaky breath, Sigve just stared. This lasted for at least a minute before he finally said, "So you guys are real…"

The mer… person's smile broke into a grin, revealing sharp canines which were a contrast to the friendly round eyes and grey spots dotting his shoulders. "Hello~?"

"Hello. So you're a mermaid?" The other seemed to pause, taking in the words, and trying to process.

"N… No..?" Sigve pursed his lips, trying to peek into the water to see without stepping too close. The man grinned more swimming back and waving for Sigve to come closer. This gave the human view of a long fur-covered tail. _I assumed selkies were either seal. Or human. Never both…_

"Sigveeee!" The selkie practically whined.

"How did you learn my name?" Sigve crossed his arms and took more time to take him in. He had never seen something like this, outwardly he was keeping his cool but his inner magic nerd and child was more than thrilled. Wanting to learn everything he can about something- someone that proves the extent of humanoid ocean life, although he also knew that this was extremely dangerous. With a dramatic sigh, the selkie held his clawed hand up to Sigve, pouting slightly. "No, I'm not coming any closer."

"Yes." It was like arguing with a child. The selkie's broken language and huffy attitude weren’t what the man was expecting when meeting merfolk. There was something about the puppy eyes he gave that had Sigve reluctantly kneeling while saying, "This is it. I won't come to the edge." His heart rate picked up in slight fear as he watched him heave himself onto the plateau with him. He gave Sigve a closed mouth smile, laying on his stomach and using his elbows to prop himself up.

"Do… Do you have a name?" The seal man reached to feel Sigve's sleeve, to which he pulled his arm away.

"Name… Name…" He grimaced, opening and closing his mouth a few times, testing unfamiliar sounds. "M- Mathias."

"Mathias… Well, are there any other seal people around here?" Once again his question had to be thought over before receiving an enthusiastic nod. "Will more be trying to speak with us?" Another moment then a shake of his head. "No."

"And why is that?" Sigve asked, tilting his head. Mathias rubbed his blue eye, wincing slightly and drawing back. "What's wrong?" He moved forward as the selkie started to slip back into the water. "Are you hurt?"

Mathias stopped rubbing his eye, staring at Sigve for a moment before gripping his collar tightly and diving into the black water. Sigve barely managed to gasp as he pulled into the icy depths. He pushed and clawed at the hands dragging him down, but could not loosen the grip of his clawed hands. His eyes stung slightly from the saltwater, although he refused to close them, too scared of what was going to happen. Sigve continued to thrash and struggled to breathe, only pausing in shock as one hand did let go of his sweater; instead, the hand moved to cup his cheek. Mathias' brows furrowed and he pressed his forehead against his, seeming to look at him in confusion before Sigve heard his voice again.

_Why don't you have a pelt?_

His lips hadn't moved and yet he had heard it. Sigve went to inhale sharply, only to feel his lungs fill with more of the almost acidic water. Coughing and gasping, he kicked Mathias as hard as he could in the chest, pushing himself from him and out of his grasp. There was a flash of light, momentarily blinding him but he could hardly focus on that in his struggle to swim towards the surface. The flash of light was Mathias transforming into a full seal, seeming to give Sigve a pitiful glance before swimming off.

Breaking the surface he tried to take in as much air as he could, which only made his throat hurt more. He hacked and gagged, frantically treading water. 

"Sigve, what are you doing!? It's too cold for swimming!" Emil yelled at him from the sand, then frowned when he noticed the panic Sigve was in. 

"I told you he's a bit crazy," Leon said then froze, "Wait is he-" Emil was already rushing to the rocks before he could finish.

Sigve struggled to pull himself onto the stone, spitting out water to the point he finally vomited the seawater he swallowed. His chest heaved, his arms nearly collapsing in their attempt to hold him up. Emil was trying to get to him quickly but also didn't want to fall. Wiping his mouth, he also crawled over the rocks towards his younger brother. 

"What happened!?" They met in the middle, Emil carefully helping him stand.

"N- Nothing to worry about… I just fell in."

"And started drowning? But you know how to swim," He said in disbelief, hooking arms and walking with him.

"M… Must've got… Caught in a current." His voice was hoarse and it hurt to breathe. He wouldn't dare tell his little brother he was dragged down. Leon was waiting for them back on solid ground. "Are you alright?"

"Can you pack up the camera while we get cleaned up?" Emil asked him. Leon didn't argue or joke this time, his face serious as he nodded and went to do as told.

***

"You should like, be more careful. It was super windy today, and wet. I'm not surprised you fell in," Leon said sipping his tea. Sigve had dried off and changed several hours ago, taking a while to rest. Now they sat in the main room, a few lamps lit, the radio playing as the three drank tea. 

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time," Sigve deadpanned over the brim of his mug. His voice was still scratchy and his eyes were a bit red and irritated. Emil was watching him, a concerned frown on his face only speaking when he noticed something. "You're not wearing your hair clip…" 

"Yes, I-" Sigve tensed, his hand brushing back the hair that was usually pinned back. He felt his heart drop, realizing he must have lost it in his struggle against the selkie. His mother had given him that clip when she had gotten sick. It meant everything to him. "I… I might have left it in my room, or else it's…"

"I'm sorry… Here, uh. Maybe you should read her journal first. Since you lost her clip…" 

"What's special ab-" Leon cut off at the warning look his boyfriend gave him, shutting his mouth and raising his hands in mock surrender just out of Sigve's sight.

"Thank you, Emil…" He responded, picking up the journal. The atmosphere seemed too tense and awkward for him so in order to lighten the mood, he said, "You know what would really make me feel better? If you called me-"

"Don't even say it!" Sigve chuckled lightly despite the pain while Emil huffed and bit down his own smile. 

"I think you should, Em. I think it'd be sweet," Leon snickered, joining in on the teasing.

"You two just love embarrassing me. You know that?"

"Of course I know that! That's why I do it," Leon nudged him. The mood became more content, finding common ground in everyone teasing each other until there was a knock at the door. "I wasn't aware you guys had neighbors. Or got visitors…"

Sigve frowned and stood, "I'll answer it."

"Are you sure? We can just ignore it…" The knock sounded again. It was well after sunset, and they certainly weren't expecting anyone. Sigve went down the hallway towards the front door. He couldn't see the door from the sitting room, which made him a bit weary to answer it alone. But after the day he had, he figured it was better he did it and not one of the others.

He opened the door just a crack, freezing when he saw Mathias standing there with a lopsided grin. And naked… 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing dialogue, I absolutely hate it. Oh yeah i changed Lukas to Sigve bc I just prefer that name. Lukas is a generic name, and I just feel like Sigve fits him better. Plus it's early enough in the story that i quickly edited the last chapter too.

Sigve immediately slammed the door, face flushed as he pressed his back against it. The knocking started again except now accompanied by Mathias whining his name. The slam of the old rickety door made a loud sound, alerting the teens in the other room. 

"Sigve? Are you okay, who's there?" That's when he realized he would have to find a way to get rid of Mathias before the others came to investigate.

"I'm fine, just uh- an old friend. I'll be out for a bit!" He truly did not want to go out there.  _ What if he tries to kill me again? _

But it was either face attempted murder, or let his younger brother find out they're being harassed by a naked man outside. He decided he would rather be killed than have to explain the almost embarrassing situation at hand. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and pushed Mathias back, stepping outside and closing the door securely behind him. The selkie had moved without restraint, one hand holding his speckled pelt, the other clutching something. "Hi, Sigve!"

"What are you doing here- and naked!" Sigve glared into his eyes the best he could, he was never good with eye contact, it made him anxious and uncomfortable. Mathias just smiled, seeming confused as he tried to work out how to speak his mind. That's when Sigve noticed that his eyes were different now, both were blue but one now only had a brown birthmark at the edge of the iris.  _ Strange…  _

"Oh! This… This is yours," Mathias managed to say, holding his hand out and opening it to reveal Sigve's silver hair clip. "What's naked?"

He froze, looking to his palm before gingerly taking the clip from him.  _ Why would he bring me this? Why hasn't he tried to lure me back to the sea? _ Sigve clipped his hair back, clearing his throat. 

"What do you want..? And cover-up…" Mathias frowned a bit but pulled his pelt around his waist as told. The two stood there silently, and Sigve shifted awkwardly, waiting for Mathias to answer. Mathias then shrugged, eventually answering, "To talk!"

"Talk..?"

"Mhm!" Mathias sat down in front of the welcome mat. Seemingly unaware of the chairs three feet away, or he wasn't sure what they were there for. Sigve assumed the latter.

"And if I don't want to talk to you?" He asked, but went ahead and sat in one of the chairs. The selkie turned to look at him, tilting his head to the left like a confused dog. "You should go home. It's dark out and I don't want my brother to worry about me."

"But- I want… You have to come with me."

"I am  _ not  _ going to let you drown me." Mathias shook his head and stood.

"Not the sea. Something else… You need to see." Sigve eyed him suspiciously, tensing up when Mathias held his palm out to him. Logically his mind said not to trust the dangerous fae, however, a deep feeling in his chest told him that it would be okay. The clouds from earlier in the day were gone, and the moon was full and shining bright. So Sigve could most likely find his way back to the light of the cabin if Mathias brought him far off. "Please? It's… It's important!"

Sigve stood with a quiet sigh, chewing his lip for a moment and then gesturing with his arm from Mathias to lead the way.

Mathias hopped up, almost flashing Sigve as he turned and headed down the porch steps. "Come on!"

They traveled down the slight slope and around the back of the cabin, from there Mathias veered them off on a small and almost completely overgrown path. It was rocky and Sigve stumbled on a few roots. He could hear the waves hitting the shore still, but was fairly far from it considering he could only see the barest hints of reflected moonlight over the plants.  _ I cannot believe I'm really following him out here…  _ Up ahead, Mathias seemed to be easily navigating his way but was gradually slowing down. 

Once he was next to Sigve, his eyes darted about nervously. "Um… Do not be mad. Or scared…"

That was immediately a red flag.

"Mathias where are you taking me?" Sigve stopped walking, he was ready to run if need be, already turned slightly back.

"No, no! It is your father!" It seemed the longer Mathias was in this form, the faster he was at communicating and forming his words. Although, Sigve was sure he must be confusing words at that moment.

"My father has never been here. I don't even know who he is." Mathias suddenly looked sad and guilty.

"He passed away…" Sigve tensed before asking.

"Mathias what exactly are you trying to show me…?" He puffed his cheeks and then started walking again. Hesitating, Sigve glanced to where they had come from, but then reluctantly trailed after him. They approached a large tree that had something against the trunk. The leaves and branches obstructed the moonlight and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. It was a pile of large stones, a burial, except it had obviously been there for a while. Moss had grown up over the crevices, and brightly colored toadstools circled around it. Sigve felt a sharp pain in his chest pulling him towards the rocks.

"How do you know this is my father?"

"I knew him when I was little." He counted on his fingers. "I was five. But I can tell you look just like he did… I remember…" His speech was definitely more clear now. Sitting down on his knees, Sigve reached out to touch the cold pile.

"Then… Then what happened to him?" Mathias sat next to him, staring at his face. 

"We can only hold this form at night unless we have given up our pelts. He fell asleep waiting for his love… Became a puddle of water by morning. Our pod came up to bury his pelt here." Frowning deeply, Sigve turned to him.

"Are you telling me my father was a selkie?"

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"But- my mother never said anything… Wouldn't that make me part selkie?" Mathias shrugged.

"I asked where your pelt was."

"I suppose I don't have one… Not that I completely believe what you're telling me. Although, I have always felt a bit different…" They sat in silence for several minutes, until Sigve broke it again. "Why did you try to drown me earlier?"

"I didn't expect you to be so fragile! I have not seen a human for a long time! And it is easier to speak with my mind in the water."

"That is not an excuse."

"You heard our calls, so I thought it would be fine!" Sigve rolled his eyes and looked back to the stones.

"We should head back. My brother will be worried." He stood and brushed his pants off. Mathias watched at first, then followed suit, brushing off his pelt in the same manner. Sigve held back a snicker at the sight, waiting for the other to lead the way back.

~~~

"Why have you finally come back?" Mathias, ten minutes into their walk back.

"Well… We used to visit every summer. It was nice for Emil and I to have our own space to be kids away from his strict father… We stopped coming after mom passed away several years ago," Sigve explained, "But now my little brother will be moving to a completely different country. So we decided to come here to spend time together before then."

"How come you don't live here? You already like it."

"It's more complex than that. Besides, now that I know a whole group of Selkies live nearby…"

"We're friendly!" Sigve raised an eyebrow, shaking his head slightly.

"I have thought of it… Staying in the cabin." He sighed. "But the city is so far off, that driving back and forth for work would be a hassle…"

"Work?"

"It's how we get food, clothing, and other needed things."

"I thought humans just made their own stuff."

"They can, it's just extremely difficult."

"If we become friends then you will stay, right?"

"Now that is a large if and even then it might not affect my plans." Sigve let out a soft laugh that made Mathias pout.

"I want to be friends!"

"Alright, alright, but don't let my brother and his friend know that selkies exist… I don't think they could handle it," He said, smiling softly.

"Then I will only visit at night!" Mathias grinned.

"Only-" Sigve stopped him. "Only after I give you some clothing. You can't keep coming around naked with some animal fur." His grin turned back into a pout but he didn't protest. The lights of the cabin were in sight now and Sigve felt himself longing for the comforts of his bed. He yawned quietly, turning to his 'friend'. "Goodnight, Mathias. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Sigve! I am coming over tomorrow night!" He clapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed before breaking away towards the beach.

_ Didn't even ask if I was okay with that…  _ Sigve thought bitterly but was strangely endeared by the bold attitude. Picking up the pace, he climbed the stairs and entered the cabin. The radio was still on but was playing much softer than they originally had it on. "Emil? Leon..? I didn't mean to be out so long without tellin…" He trailed off as he entered the main room.

The teens were propped against each other, mugs forgotten on the coffee table. Emil snored softly, head resting on Leon's shoulder, with the latter's resting against him. Sigve smiled softly and turned the radio off. He took their mugs out to the kitchen, then returned to gently wake the two. "I think it's time to head to bed…"

They were obviously too tired to feel embarrassed at being seen so close. Stretching and yawning, they got up and made their way to Emil's bedroom; wishing goodnight and sweet dreams. Sigve finished cleaning up anything else he deemed necessary, before finally going to his own bed. It was still a bit dusty, and some odd things were strewn about, but Sigve still found it welcoming. Curled up in a comforter that smelt like his mother and home, we was asleep in seconds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday gift to myself is posting another chapter to this fic

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! I'll take anything!


End file.
